


Last Stand For L'Manburg

by CallMe_Chaos



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMe_Chaos/pseuds/CallMe_Chaos
Summary: How 'The Great War of the Dream SMP' should have ended. :)





	Last Stand For L'Manburg

I could feel my heartbeat in my throat, the pulse in my oesophagus making me feel queasy. I clung to the hem of my shirt, wringing the sweat from my palms. This would determine the fate of everything: who lived, who died, who was free and who would be haunted with shame and defeat forever.

The arrow that would define an era was shot from the green man’s bow and TommyInnit exploded in a galaxy of items.

“It has been settled.”

And my heart sank, losing the capacity to beat with any kind of meaning. L’Manburg’s last ray of hope had been smothered by the hand that created the ground it stood on. L’Manburg’s independence was no more.

Words were exchanged between the winner and the loser but it no longer mattered. What was done was done. Everything I had come to love was going down in flames. It was over.

“Dream – no no – listen: can we go in a call for one second?” Tommy courageously confronted his killer. “Just a millisecond. Just between us. This was our war.”

/What is he doing?/ I thought. But how could he possibly make things any worse?

“That boy,” Wilbur groaned – an acutely pained sound. “Fundy, we’re- let’s- we’re going back.” Head facing forward to a future unknown, the fallen President of L’Manburg headed off to his only sanctuary – the land he cared so much for.

“Eret?” Wilbur said, not daring to face the dirty lil’ traitor. “You’re officially barred from entering our nation,” he continued, emphasising the ‘barred’ like he could manifest the word into arrows that could smite the other man down.

“Understandable,” Eret replied and I feared the emotionless tone to his voice. He truly did not seem to care.

Feverishly, trying not to tear up, Wilbur continued to tear the man down with his words: “Y-you also smell and are bad.” Eret laughed coldly. “A-and I never liked you anyways.”  
“Oh,” Eret made the sound of someone punching him in the gut and Wilbur smiled.

Finally reaching the walls of his home, Wilbur gazed up at the towering gates as the sunset cast a pink glow over a once great nation. “I did this all for you, L’Manburg,” Wilbur said to himself.

While waiting for Tommy’s return, Wilbur, Fundy and Tubbo read emo poetry to each other.

Until a buzz rang out on Wilbur’s earphone, signalling someone had entered the call.

“Wilbur,” Tommy said, sombrely, “I-I-I’ve secured our independence.”

Time ceased as my soul digested the news.

Was L’Manburg really free once more?

The call fell silent as a myriad of emotions flicked across Wilbur’s face: shock, confusion, doubt and a small slither of hope.

“You… you WHAT?” Wilbur asked. “What did you do? How did you-?”

Tommy sighed. And with a voice as heavy as the Earth he said:

“I shot that green bastard in the face – he can’t own us if he’s dead!”

Wilbur looked into the camera lens and smiled, his eyes as dead as the forests in winter. 

“Good. :)”

And my heart began to beat again.

/For L’Manburg./


End file.
